


Tie Me Up, Tear Me Down

by bangyababy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desperate!Draco, Handcuffs, Inappropriate Secret Santa gifts, M/M, PWP, Riding, Tease!Harry, agressive!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: Harry receives a rather inappropriate Secret Santa gift. Luckily, he knows how to make use of it.





	Tie Me Up, Tear Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musingsofaretiredunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofaretiredunicorn/gifts).



> First, a big thank you to Keyflight790 for the beta! <3 Secondly, to retiredunicorn, I know I kind of brushed over your winter prompt, but I hope this still fits the bill! Last, to the mods for putting up with me <3

Harry stared at the handcuffs he just unwrapped, with increasing bewilderment. He knew what they were, what they were for, but his brain couldn’t quite process why he was holding them. They were made out of light-weight metal and featured bright red faux fur around the shackles, and they most definitely weren’t meant for arresting people. He lifted his head to look at his co-workers, intending to ask what this was all about, but the only thing that came out was an unintelligible, “WhHUH?”  

Hollins, who always forgot that Harry was raised Muggle, cried out, “They’re handcuffs! They’re what Muggles use to arrest people.” 

Harry felt his face go hot. “I know  _ that _ ,” he muttered, but Hollins likely didn’t hear him. It was then he realized that only a handful of people around him actually knew what he was holding. 

“But why are they fuzzy?” Ron asked. 

Harry cleared his throat and looked anywhere but at his best friend. “It’s so you don’t hurt your wrists when you’re, you know…” 

“No, I don’t know.” 

Harry brought his gaze away from the spot on the wall just behind Ron’s left ear he’d been inspecting and found Draco Malfoy smirking at him like a First Year. Harry squared his shoulders and glared back. “It’s so your wrists don’t get hurt when you’re tied up and getting fucked.” 

“Merlin,” Harry heard Ron gasp, but his focus was still on Malfoy, whose smirk had turned devilish. 

“Huh, wonder why anyone would get you that,” he commented. 

“It’s obvious,” Hollins cut in. “They want to use ‘em on Potter.” 

Harry turned Hollins, but his eyes stayed trained on Malfoy. “Or maybe they wanted me to use these on them?” 

Ron choked and Harry glanced at him. “That was not a mental image I needed.” 

“Oh, grow up, Weasley!” Someone shouted and everyone joined into rag on Ron, seemingly forgetting Harry and his sex handcuffs. 

When Harry turned back he found Malfoy was still looking at him. Malfoy raised an eyebrow and then turned on his heel and walked towards the lifts. Harry cast a brief look around the room, but no one was paying him any attention. He pocketed the handcuffs and followed. 

—

“You little shit,” Harry gasped into Draco’s mouth. “In front of everyone?”

“Who’re you calling little, Potter?” Draco pulled Harry’s lip between his teeth. “You loved it.” 

Harry groaned and allowed Draco to lead him into another rough kiss. “I was serious you know.”

“About what?” Draco asked, running his tongue down the shell of Harry’s ear. 

“Using those cuffs on you.” He un-did Draco’s belt and pulled his shirt from his trousers as Draco walked him back towards the bed. Draco pushed him down on the mattress. 

“What if I meant them for you?” Draco unbuttoned his shirt and shucked it while Harry lay back on the bed, eyes hungrily tracking every movement. 

“I don’t think you did.” 

“Come here,” Draco commanded when Harry failed to remove any clothes. He grabbed Harry by the thighs and slid him across the bed. “You never get naked quick enough.” 

“I like it when you do it,” Harry replied, lifting his hips so Draco could take his jeans and boxer briefs off. 

“Typical. Make me do all the work.” 

“Are you complaining?” 

“No.” Draco bent down and ran his teeth along the edge of Harry’s hip bone. “It’s like unwrapping a present.” 

Harry snickered, “My dick is a gift, you mean?”

Draco looked up at him and smirked. “More like this arse,” he said and reached under to pinch it. 

“You’re so full of it, Draco,” Harry laughed. 

“Maybe, but you’re about to be full of it, too.” He waggled his eyebrows and Harry groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. 

“Why did I ever agree to this?” 

“Because I’m devastatingly handsome, and you’re obsessed with me.” 

Harry snorted but said nothing as Draco began to kiss his way up Harry’s torso. When he got to Harry’s chest, he took a playful bite at Harry’s nipple before suckling it light and moving on to the next one. Harry had especially sensitive nipples, something that Draco used to his advantage fair to frequently. If he kept this up, Harry would come before they could even get started. He sat up so quickly that Draco had to roll to the side in order to avoid being tossed from the bed. 

“Get up near the headboard,” Harry instructed. 

Draco gave him a wary look but did what he said. Once he was settled on his back, Harry moved up and straddled him just above his groin. “Not that I would like to be accused of complaining, but what are you doing?” 

“I told you earlier,” Harry held his hand out and the handcuffs from earlier flew into them. “I’m going to cuff you,” Harry explained, wrapping the handcuffs around the bedpost, “then I’m going to turn around and prepare myself, because I know how much you love to watch.” Draco groaned as he clicked the cuffs into place around his wrists. “And then I’m going to ride you and you’re going to fucking take it.”  

Harry felt Draco shiver beneath him and he smirked. “Do you like that?” Draco nodded and Harry took his chin and tilted it up. “Then tell me.” 

Draco’s eyes crossed a little at the aggressive tone. “ _ Yes, _ ” he breathed. 

Harry smiled, leaned down, and gave Draco a filthy kiss. “Good,” he murmured when he pulled away. Harry shifted so he was just above Draco’s thighs before he turned himself around and bent over, giving Draco an unimpeded view of his hole. 

“Harry,” Draco gasped. 

Harry glanced over his shoulder. “Like what you see?” He turned back around and gave his hips a little shimmy and heard Draco whimper. Harry chuckled as he summoned the lube. 

He coated his fingers and reached behind him. “Hmm, I wonder how many fingers I can take today?” Harry mused, running a finger around his rim. 

“Potter, I swear to Merlin if you don’t stick something in that pretty little arse of yours in the next ten seconds, I will.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Harry asked, catching his rim with his index finger and giving it a little pull. 

“I could easily break these cuffs.”

“I know,” Harry said and looked back at Draco. “But you won’t.” 

Draco groaned and threw his head back into the pillows. “Harry.” 

“Watch,” Harry commanded. Draco opened his eyes just in time to see Harry sink two fingers into himself. 

“Fuck, Harry,” Draco gasped. “How did you—”

“Before the party today.” 

“Fuck,” Draco repeated, mesmerized by the sight of Harry’s fingers moving in and out of his opening. He strained against the cuffs but kept his hands firmly in place around the wrought bar of the headboard. If he couldn’t touch, he could at least talk. “That’s it, baby, fuck yourself with your fingers.” 

Harry moaned and pushed his hips back, trying to get his fingers deeper. Draco’s dirty talk both embarrassed and aroused him to no end. Draco kept up a steady stream of praise and encouragement as Harry scissored himself. He was a whimpering mess by the time he added a third finger and still, it wasn’t enough. 

“Look at you, three fingers in and begging for more. I can’t wait to get you on my cock, I bet you’ll take that even better.” 

Harry’s breath caught as he pulled his fingers out, his hole fluttering at the loss. He spread his arse cheeks wide and saw Draco’s dick twitch, a spurt of pre-come trickling down his shaft. “How’s it look, Draco?”

“So good, Harry, your hole is  _ quivering. _ ”

“Yeah?” 

“Merlin, I want to fuck you, Harry, please.” 

Harry sat up so he was on his knees and hovering over Draco. “Since you asked so nicely.” He took hold of Draco’s cock and lined it up before sinking all the way down in one smooth motion. 

“Fuck,” Harry hissed. 

“You feel so good, so hot and tight.” Draco tried to buck up beneath him, but Harry stopped him with a light slap to his hip. 

He glared over his shoulder. “I said you were going to take it.” Harry began to fuck himself almost slowly on Draco’s dick. His thighs strained at the controlled motion, but he never faltered.

“Please, Harry.” 

Harry continued on with his measured fucking and Draco found himself in exquisite agony with each slide of Harry over his cock. He was practically leaking pre-come and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this particular brand of torture. But suddenly, Harry switched his pace and all but slammed himself down on Draco’s dick. 

“Fuck!” Draco shouted and lurched forward, handcuffs rattling at the strain. “Yes, just like that, Harry,” he begged as Harry began to fuck himself in earnest on his cock. 

Harry braced himself on Draco’s thighs and angled himself so that his thrusts hit his prostate. He rode Draco with brutal desperation, and Harry could feel that he was getting close. “Draco, you feel so good, I’m going to come.” 

“So come, baby, come on my cock like I know you want you to.”

“You too.” 

“Just a little more,” Draco panted. 

But Harry wanted this to last. It took almost all of his willpower, but Harry immediately stilled. Draco let out a choked noise and Harry threw him a sly look over his shoulder. “Not yet,” he chided. “I’m not done yet.” 

Draco whimpered and Harry rolled his hips back and forth, not quite letting Draco’s cock slip from him. 

“You’re going to kill me.” 

“Oh, should I stop? Maybe I should just sit here with your cock in my arse and wait to see how long it’ll take you to break those handcuffs and fuck me. You’d be desperate for it, I bet you’d give it to me so hard I could feel it for days.” He gave another minute roll of his hips. “Every time I’d see you at work I’d just be thinking about this. How you fucked me so good I couldn’t even remember my own name.”

“Please,” Draco whispered. “Please, Harry.”

“What do you want, Draco?” 

“Please let me come.” 

Harry rolled his hips two, three times before picking himself up and bouncing down on Draco’s cock. He kept up a steady pace, making sure to get Draco in deep on the downward stroke. 

“You close, Draco?” Harry panted. 

“Yes,” Draco hissed. He felt Harry move his hand from his thigh and knew Harry must be getting close too, if he was jerking himself. Draco gasped when he felt Harry’s cool finger pressing at his entrance. “Shit, you’re going to make me come.” 

Harry rubbed his finger over Draco’s hole, pressing with intention. “Go ahead Draco, come, fill me up.” Harry pushed his finger into the knuckle. “I want to come with you dripping out of me.” 

Draco’s hips jerked and he cried out as he came unexpectedly. Harry pulled his finger from Draco and began to stroke himself, milking the last of Draco’s orgasm from him. He cursed as he came and Draco groaned as Harry tightened around his over sensitive cock. He gave a little shudder as his dick tried it’s best to come again. 

Harry slumped forward as his orgasm subsided. He heard the clinking of metal and felt Draco’s hands tugging at his hips. He raised up as Draco’s cock slipped from him, and winced at the feeling of emptiness. 

Draco tugged Harry back and Harry went willingly, sliding himself to lie down next to Draco, his head on Draco’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a few moments before the sensation of cooling come between Harry’s legs become uncomfortable. Harry rolled over and grabbed his wand before cleaning them both up. 

“Thanks,” Draco murmured, pulling Harry back against him. 

Harry rolled over so he could place a kiss on Draco’s neck. “You’re welcome.”

Harry was almost asleep when Draco suddenly sat up. Harry sat up just as quickly and reached out from him. “What is it?”

Draco turned to him with wide eyes and said, “I broke the handcuffs.” 

Harry blinked and broke out in peels of laughter, falling back down on the bed. “We’re wizards, Draco.” 

Draco scowled down at Harry and crossed his arms. “I knew that.” 

Harry pulled Draco down next to him and settled back into. “Go to sleep, you idiot.” 

“ _ You  _ go to sleep.” 

“I  _ am _ .”

“Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you like the handcuffs?” 

Harry cracked open an eye to give Draco an incredulous look, but when he saw Draco was pointedly not looking at him, his face softened. “Yeah, I liked them. Did you?” 

“Yeah, I did.” 

Harry leaned over and pressed a kiss underneath Draco’s ear. “Well, I’m glad that we both agree. Maybe we can use them again in the morning.” 

Draco finally turned and gave Harry a soft smile. “Promises, promises.” 

  
  
  



End file.
